dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensation Comics Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Bobby Lee * Leon Dexter * Anne Pinky Locations: * ** Army Intelligence HQ * Skaweegan School Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * Montreal Express | Penciler2_1 = Frank Harry | Inker2_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle2 = Little Boy Blue: "The Tale of the Jabbering Jewels" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * J.J. "Dan" Rogers, District Attorney Antagonists: * Mr. Jackson, store manager ** two hench Other Characters: * Knuckles O'Mara, night watchman Locations: * ** Carter's Jewelry Store | Writer3_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler3_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker3_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle3 = Gay Ghost: "The Thermo-Beam" | Synopsis3 = A Nazi secret agent (Von Stein), posing as a British secret agent (Roger Stone), smuggled a Polish scientist (Jan Vauk) into Britain, and took refuge at the Wallace Country Place. There they encountered the ghost of Keith Everet, posing as an American aviator (Charles Collins). Under dire coercion, Vauk was developing a Thermo-Beam for Von Stein, and his work was almost finished. In fact, he already had made a secret model of it, but with his family in Poland under threat by the Gestapo, he didn't dare use it. The Gay Ghost got around that problem by possessing Jan Vauk, and physically thrashing the spies. After two fights, both very one-sided, the Nazi agents attempted to flee, in an airplane, which was shot down by the pursuing Gay Ghost, using Vauk's secret weapon. He rescued the falling spies, and turned them over to the authorities. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Von Stein, as "Roger Stone" (wears a monocle) ** Kant, hench Other Characters: * Jan Vauk * Vauk's father Locations: * ** Wallace Country Place, Wallaceton * Warsaw * Berlin Items: * Thermo-Beam, will melt whatever it touches Vehicles: * Von Stein's cargo plane | Writer4_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler4_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker4_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle4 = Mr. Terrific: "I Quit" | Synopsis4 = Gang leader "Brains" Blane opens a phony stock brokerage. Secretary Wanda Wilson quits her job because it isn't exciting enough. Wanda's old boss, Terry Sloan, is secretly Mr. Terrific, and her new boss is Brains Blane. Mr. Terrific figures out Blane's racket and undertakes to put him out of business. Wanda behaves very capably in the final fistfight of the case, in which she bare-handedly disarms two gunmen. But when she learns that the guns she grabbed are real, she faints. Mr. Terrific is mystified by this reaction. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Brains Blane ** Cry Baby ** Dapper Other Characters: * Mrs. O'Leary, cleaning lady * elevator operators Locations: * ** Terry Sloan's office ** Slavit Securities Company, 1332 Mall St. ** Brains Blane's penthouse apartment, 1336 Park St. | Penciler5_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker5_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle5 = Black Pirate: "The Overthrow of Sir Rudolph" | Synopsis5 = Donna Bonita grows unhappy with her son Justin's appetite for fighting and swordplay, and beshrews Jon Valor into taking the boy away to a boarding school, to learn more gentlemanly ways. This school is on another English island, whose governor is completely corrupt and whose mercenary troops run roughshod over the island's populace. In a short series of hard fights, the Black Pirate and Son, Robin Hoods of the Seas, deal a humiliating defeat to the Governor's troops, and extract a written confession from the governor. On his return to Pirate Island, Jon Valor is hesitant but proud to report to Donna Bonita that their son is a great success, at the school for gentlemen, as a fencing instructor. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Black Pirate's Crew Antagonists: * Sir Rudolph, Colonial Governor ** his mercenaries Locations: * and , early ** Pirate Island ** English Colonial Possession, an island, a few days' sailing from Pirate Island *** Boarding School | Writer6_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler6_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker6_1 = Paul Reinman | StoryTitle6 = Wildcat: "The Legacy of Big Bill Prim" | Synopsis6 = Before his death, Big Bill Prim arranges for his spinster sister Abigail to take over bossing his gang, and blackmails his gangsters into going along with it. The gang sells "protection insurance" to local merchants, who now become afraid of Abigail, who herself doesn't really grasp the full situation here. Wildcat and his pal Stretch Skinner encounter this complicated mess, and Wildcat undertakes to put the gang out of business but not destroy Abigail's delusional high opinion of her late brother. His complicated scheme fails and she learns the sordid truth about the late Bill Prim. At a critical moment, she stands up to the gangsters, catches them by surprise, and enables Wildcat to get free from some ropes and beat up the gang. Afterward, Wildcat helps set up Abigail with a legitimate income from her late brother's front company, which is sold to some honest businessmen. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Big Bill Prim ** his gang Other Characters: * Abigail Prim * Mrs. Prim * Small Businessmen: dry cleaner, grocer, etc. Locations: * | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company * Gay Ghost: At this story's end, Jan Vauk is alive and free, and his invention the "Thermo-Beam" (sometimes called "Thermo-Ray") has been recaptured, along with the blueprints for producing more of them. This invention was never seen or heard of again. * Little Boy Blue: In the 2nd panel on the 3rd page, the lettering on Tommy's father's office door says "J.J. Rogers ... District Attorney". * Wildcat is head-konked unconscious by a grocery shelf full of canned goods landing on his head. Stretch gets knocked out with a club. * Wonder Woman: ** The Unbound Amazon is reprinted in . ** Diana's bracelets are removed for the first time in this issue, unleashing her uncontrolled Amazon might. * Also appearing in this issue of Sensation Comics were: ** "Victory Puzzles" by A.W. Nugent ** "Good Books Worth Reading: 'All American' by John R. Tunis" (text article) by Josette Frank ** Hal Mason "The Clover Club Mystery, Part 2" (text story) by Evelyn Gaines | Recommended = | Links = }}